Harem God's Euphoria
by CyanideBullet
Summary: Most could agree they wanted to have a harem with characters from different series, well this guy managed to secure a harem of thousands of women, all dedicated to each other in a perfect polygamy. OC x Various Female Characters
1. Aeron x Unohana

**AN: Just a bit of warning, this story contains mainly lemons, no plot besides the lemons unless specified otherwise. There will be more risque kinks in later chapters, you have been warned. Characters from the series will have features of them changed but nothing major so deal with it. Sorry if my portrayals aren't accurate. Feel free to make suggestions for future installments, characters that come from series are not owned by me.  
**

 **Warning: Lemon, OC x Female/MTF Genderbend Characters, Massive Harem  
**

 **Girls Featured-Retsu Unohana (Bleach)**

 **Dawn Palace, Master Bedchambers**

It was a beautiful spring morning, the sun shimmering through the bed curtains surrounding the sleeping King who refused to wake up at that moment. A white rabbit, with fur as white as snow had began making its way towards the King's face, at first the rabbit observed him but soon began using its front paws to rub against his face "Aeron wake up, It's time to get up" the rabbit said before backing off when the Aeron began sitting up in his bed "Alright alright" he spoke in a tired sounding voice, a yawn being heard coming from him.

"You got some paperwork to do today, and you have to sign off on the construction of the new building as well" Yuki told Aeron, his long ears perked up as he watched the Pale King jump out of his bed and dress himself "Paperwork is so boring though". Aeron soon looked in his mirror as he began combing his waist length hair, he took care of his hair so it wasn't messy looking. He looked at the black patch in his hair, playing with it a bit before he fixed the rest of his snow white hair "Speaking of paperwork, Unohana will be attending your signing in your office" Yuki told Aeron who made his way to his closet. "Is that so?" Aeron was getting excited that Unohana was there, he was completely in love with her to the point where he became an almost different person around her "I can't wait to see her" he told Yuki, getting dressed in his royal clothing.

Aeron smiled at himself in the mirror, he wasn't in love with himself by any means but he had to look good for the ladies, especially with being a married man he had to do the absolute best for his loved ones. "Also Mabui has mail for you so make sure you go by to check with her" Yuki spoke as he hopped down onto the floor, the pale skinned king continued dressing, fixing the bandages on his arms that went from his fingertips to his shoulders and grabbing his royal black cloak with his nation's symbol on it. He looked ready and he turned to Yuki for confirmation who gave him one thump from his hind legs to single that he made the right choice.

The pale skinned king made his way towards the door and let Yuki out, who began hopping out of the palace before turning into his human form which looked mostly like a typical human except for the large white bunny ears on top of his head "Good thing I didn't tell him about what Unohana had planned for him" he told himself with a sly smirk, Aeron did like surprises, especially pleasant ones so why ruin it for him?

Aeron soon hummed a song to himself as he passed by several maids of him "Good Morning Master!~" they said in unison "Good Morning all of you, remember don't work yourself too hard" Aeron commented with a caring smile, he cared for those who were under his employment so he often tried helping out cleaning from time to time "Right away master~" They cheerfully said, the words that Aeron said to them made the maids work more efficiently to please their king.

The king made his way up the stairs, hands in his pockets as he made his way towards his office, his thoughts were currently filled with Unohana's face, sighing happily at himself as he felt he was rather lucky to have her as a wife "Maybe I am too excited for this" he told himself, then again any sane person could see why someone could be too excited to see someone like Unohana.

He soon arrived and opened the door to his assistant Mabui, who greeted him with a smile "Hello King Aeron, nice to see you up and about" she said before she walked to him, the sound of clacking being heard due to the high heels she was wearing "I am happy to see you too" he told her.

Mabui gave a soft laugh, she knew he meant that and she leaned up with a light peck on his lips "A wife is always happy to see her husband" Mabui told Aeron who shivered when she pecked his lips, turning back to walk to his desk with a sway of her hips catching his attention. A great perk in his life that unlike most people of this planet, he had himself a harem, what was more unbelievable was that he had wives in the thousands and the world can only be in awe at the amount of women he had to himself.

"So Yuki said you had some mail for me?" Aeron managed to say after being kissed by his dark skinned beauty, she promptly gave him letters with some more decorative than others "Fanmail as usual, but also some official mail so make sure to read those dear" Mabui told Aeron, who had a habit of being a procrastinator when it came to his duties as a king though he did get things done, it was because of his efforts that his nation was thriving much more than the others after all.

"And I assume that stack of paper behind you is the paperwork today?" Aeron leaned to the side to look at it, the paper was as thick as a dictionary so he wasn't looking forward to it "Why of course" Mabui told him before rubbing his shoulders after turning to him "I will assist you of course but only if you do some work too" she told Aeron, not wanting him to become completely lazy.

"The quicker we finish, the faster we can fool around~" Aeron told Mabui after sitting in his chair, the green eyed assistant smiled softly and chuckled "Aeron darling, when has work ever stopped you from fooling around?" she asked, standing beside him with her cleavage being in easy view, her F sized chest tempting Aeron to plant his face between her lovely melons.

"Very true my love...speaking of which, is Unohana close?" Aeron asked Mabui, he could feel the blood go to his face as he began working on the paperwork with Mabui doing her own paperwork beside him "She called earlier, she should be entering the palace any moment now" Mabui informed her king.

Little did they know was that Unohana was already heading towards his office at this moment, a motherly smile on her face for many positive reasons that all revolved around her husband. Silence had filled the room between Mabui and Aeron as they focused on finishing getting their paperwork done which was an absolute rarity though Aeron finished signing off on construction of the new building he requested before everything else.

Soon a knock on the door had drawn their attention and Mabui fully stood up "I will get it my king" she told Aeron, a sly smile on her face as she swayed her hips walking towards the door, opening the door for his black haired wife, her blue eyes opened when she walked into the room "Hello Aeron dear, I am so happy to see you" she told him which made his cheeks heat up even more if possible.

"I am happy to see you too" Aeron spoke with a soft smile on his face, he was about to stand but Unohana put a hand up to signal that she had no need for him to stand "Mabui, if you would" she made her eye contact with the other female in the room, as if they had a plan all along, Mabui didn't bother resisting and left the room with a click being heard from the inside of the room.

Unohana turned her attention to her husband with a smile on her face "Now that we are alone, I believe the fun can start" she told Aeron, who began looking at Unohana up and down, she didn't seem to be dressed in anything risque, having came in her shinigami outfit which sadly covered up her chest fully "Fun?" Aeron could feel his body temperature overheating due to how aroused he felt by her.

Unohana made her way towards Aeron with her arms at her sides, the king looking towards the squad 4 captain in anticipation for what she had in store for him "Tell me, are you hurting anywhere?" she asked softly as she stood beside Aeron, massaging his shoulders which made him relax and sigh softly, she had magic hands when it came to massaging, using her hands as a medical squad captain was important after all.

Aeron could feel any stiffness and pain he felt within his body being alleviated of any discomfort it had, Unohana giving Aeron's ear kisses which made him shiver again "I bet this feels great my king, always doing hard work", she came to recognize the responsibility he had on his shoulders though he had many advantages normal kings didn't have so it wasn't all bad.

She began making her way from his shoulders down to his chiseled chest, though his shirt covered his dense muscles she could feel how strong he was and she was absolutely in love with touching him "Such a strong king" she spoke softly in his ear, trying to arouse him while his anaconda began becoming more hard due to her treatment. Unohana knew exactly what she was doing, and she knew the result is something they would both appreciate, her gigantic breasts pressing against the back of his head as her hands went lower and lower, to his stomach until finally reaching his imprisoned erection.

"It seems your zanpakuto wishes to be released" Unohana told Aeron, her hands rubbing all over his massive bulge, the captain began growing impatient as she licked her lips out of view of Aeron who could only breath in a labored manner as her actions were proving very effective on his body. "Let me help you dear" Unohana offered to Aeron before she reached into his pants and took out his massive erection, which put monster horses to shame completely.

"There he is~" she spoke in a lustful tone before leaning Aeron's head back and giving him a rather deeply kiss, her hands moving up and down on his thick cock, he his balls were nothing short of huge either, it was a complete mystery as to how he walked around with something this massive between his legs but those questions didn't concern her at the moment.

Aeron and Unohana shared their deep kiss in an erotic fashion, while his cock and balls were being massaged their tongues battled for supremacy, tasting each others pink tongues and saliva with great passion. The king could feel drool dribbling from down his lips as Unohana moaned in the kiss, despite Unohana's skill in kissing Aeron was surpassing her and sucking on her tongue, getting the full experience and taste from her mouth which he was addicted to at this point, not like either of them minded.

Her tongue was continued being sucked on before he finally let go of it, saliva trails connecting their lips as they separated from each other with a light gasp, Unohana couldn't take it anymore, as much as she was polite Aeron had a tendency to bring the erotic side of people extremely easy. Unohana smiled down at Aeron before licking his cheek and crawling underneath his desk and giving his juice sack a kiss "This certainly brings back memories" Unohana spoke up to Aeron, which made Aeron think of the times she gave him a blowjob at work which made him drool even more despite no pleasure flying through his system, well not yet.

"Don't start losing yourself just yet dear, we haven't even started" Unohana softly spoke up to Aeron, her words bringing him back to his senses. Aeron looked down at the black haired beauty as she kissed the tip of his cock a small kiss, she knew very well that her handjobs couldn't make him cum so she went right ahead into the blowjob. Unohana decided to surprise Aeron and immediately deepthroated his cock, feeling it hit the back of her throat with ease, having taken Aeron's cock all the way down the base.

Aeron drooled and shaked from what she was doing "G-gh t-this feels amazing dear" he managed to say through labored breaths, Unohana giving an inaudible chuckle while she took his manmeat in her throat, bobbing her head on it, it was larger than a foot but thanks to Aeron's help she could suck on his cock like a pro.

Unohana rubbed her husbands balls carefully while also making erotic noises as she sucked on his cock, her wet mouth leaving his cock glistening in the light and covered in a mix of his juices and her slobber, she didn't mind the taste at all which was much better than she anticipated. Her tongue rubbed underneath his shaft, massaging his anaconda with relative ease while her head moved at high speed in an effort to drain his balls of his precious daddy milk all while earning the moans of her husband.

Ecstasy had completely taken over both of their minds, any restraint they had had completely been surrendered to their endless lust for each other, and it showed.

The squad 4 captain continued to devour his delicious cock, her head bouncing up and down between Aeron's legs as he grit his teeth "I-I'm gonna cum soon!" he moaned out while her tongue and throat continued to massage his cock in a sloppy manner though Aeron did always love her sloppy blowjobs, the sloppier the better.

Unohana soon pulled her head back from his cock, her lips wrapped around the tip of his massive penis with a lustful gaze being kept on Aeron's blue and red eyes. Aeron panted more, wondering why she stopped only to be surprised once against by Unohana shoving the entire cock down her wet throat once more. This technique of hers managed to make Aeron's cock unless a torrent of sweet baby batter down her throat, the king moaning out his queen's name for all to hear.

The captain soon pulled her head back completely off of his cock, her mouth showcasing the delicious treat that her husband had given her, this sight made Aeron blush heavily. Savoring his sweet nectar, she sloshed it around in her mouth, the warm white liquid sliding down her throat after she swallowed it with a satisfied sigh "That was an absolutely delicious meal" Unohana said while wiping her mouth, giving a hungry look and crawling onto her husbands lap.

The taste of his seed made her want more, no, she wanted every bit he had to offer.

"I don't want to disappoint my wife, you can have all you want" Aeron spoke to her with a sultry smile plastered on his face, deciding to free her busty body from her clothing, Unohana watched him with a smile as he unveiled her massive milk jugs.

Aeron stared at her gargantuan mounds of flesh, grabbing a hold of them which made her shiver a bit, because of him, her breasts were now so sensitive playing with them enough could make her orgasm. He decided to rub her sensitive nipples with his index fingers "These look rather great dear" Aeron complimented her before he stopped using his fingers and put her boobs together, sucking both of her boobs while looking up at Unohana who breathed softly and smiled down at Aeron, pleased with what he was doing to her.

Unohana moaned softly while Aeron continued sucking her boobs, undressing her bit by bit, her _haori_ , _shihakusho_ , _obi_ and _hakama_ fell to the ground as Aeron pleasured Unohana using his warm mouth.

Aeron soon pulled his head back from her breasts despite not wanting to in order to look at her body, seeing it many times did not hinder his enjoyment of seeing it everytime. Her toned body showcased all the physical beauty Unohana to offer, her chest size rivaled Rangiku's with a rear that rivaled Mashiro's in how plump and large it was, Aeron ran his hands along her toned thighs with excitement before finally looking at Unohana's stamp above her ass, the tattoo was of Aeron's name in the shape of a heart, this showed anyone who looked at it who she loved and who she belonged to.

The pair took very heated gazes at each other before Unohana grabbed his erection and welcomed it deep inside her baby maker "O-oh thats very deep" she confirmed for Aeron who could see a bit of a bump in her belly, showing how large and thick he really was, he could even feel Unohana shivering from his massive cock.

Aeron and Unohana both hugged each other close after feeling his tip kiss her womb "I-It's all the way in" Aeron told Unohana who moaned from being filled up, not wanting to wait anymore Unohana began bouncing up and down on his cock, making both parties moan with ecstasy clouding their minds. Unohana moved her body at a fast and hard pace, moaning before shoving her nipples in his mouth, forcing him to drink from her boobs which Aeron didn't mind, who replied by sucking and grabbing her large ass.

Her rear jiggled with every bounce she performed on his cock, moaning out his name with every thrust "T-this is so good, F-fuck, I am glad I married you and this cock~" Unohana told Aeron as she could feel his cock pounding against her womb every time. The captain could feel Aeron's tongue rub against her nipples, her milk coming out into his mouth while Unohana bounced hard onto his lap, her warm pussy clamping around his cock tightly to give an extremely pleasurable feeling. His warm breath on her breast made her shiver as to how good it felt.

Aeron moaned loudly against her boobs as Unohana could feel something within her erupting "O-Oh god" she muttered while Aeron began putting his own hips to work, slamming his cock deep inside her which combined with her bouncing made her mind an absolute mess of pleasure "A-Ah!~" she couldn't help but moan, understandable given her situation.

The chair he was sitting on was surprisingly withstanding the weight and pressure of both of them.

Unohana panted hard as he grabbed her husbands head and pressed it as close to her chest "C-cum with me" she moaned out to Aeron, his thrusting going into overdrive as she bounced from his erratic pumping and not of her free will anymore, drool starting to seep out from the side of her lips.

"C-Cumming!" Aeron managed to say with his muffled voice, his balls tightening as he shot what felt like gallons inside her pussy, he managed to pull his lips away from her breasts to let out a loud moan, Unohana moaning his name out loud cumming all over his cocks. Their lower halves were completely drenched in their love juices, a waterfall of cum seeping from her filled pussy onto the floor creating a puddle.

Unohana, not wanting to waste anytime grabbed her lovers ballsack and rubbed it "Who said we were done?~" she cooed to Aeron which made him gulp, one time was never enough for either of them.

 **Hours Later**

After what seemed like an eternity, their sexual escapade had come to an end, their bodies glued together on the couch in the office, their love juices staining the entire office.

Basking in the afterglow, Unohana laid her head on his chest, not bothering with taking out his zanpakuto from its rightful sheath "Dear?" she asked with closed eyes as Aeron looked down at her "Yes?". After thinking up of a question, Unohana looked back into his eyes with kind eyes "Was it as enjoyable for you?", she sounded as if she was concerned that he was getting bored of her. Hearing that question made Aeron hug her close to him "That's an obvious question, I could never get bored of you, my queen" he told her while pressing his forehead against hers with a closed eyed smile.

Unohana smiled to herself and closed her own eyes as well, hugging Aeron back "I am happy to hear that, my king" she replied. Falling asleep in each other's arms, Mabui and Yuki walked into the room quietly, before Yuki shook his head "They overdid it, like always" Yuki whispered to Mabui, not wanting to wake up the sleeping couple "Love is a beautiful thing, though it can get out of hand at times" Mabui told Yuki, putting a blanket on top of the couple so they could comfortably sleep.

"The maids are gonna enjoy cleaning this" Yuki joked with Mabui who rolled her eyes, leaving the room as the maids came into the room to diligently clean.


	2. Jill x Aeron x Ash

**AN: I hope everyone is enjoying this so far, so far I only plan to focus on Comic, Anime and Video Games female characters. I may write characters in patterns, for example writing 1 for each category at a time and occasionally adding something different to the mix but I haven't decided on writing in a pattern yet. Enjoy the lemon!**

 **Warning: Lemon**

 **Girls Featured: Eliza Cohen ((Ash)) (Rainbow Six Siege), Jill Valentine (Resident Evil)  
**

 **Remote Cabin  
**

It was a cold winter night, the two ladies were walking around the cabin curiously with their host walking beside them "Thanks for inviting us Aeron" Ash told Aeron who gave a smile "Its my pleasure to have two beautiful women as my guests" he said with a compliment, earning a chuckle from Jill who also walked beside Aeron, who was leading them around the cabin for a tour.

Jill looked out the window, noticing it was beginning to snow "So, I think I can figure out why you brought us here" Jill told Aeron, turning to him "Well I imagine your jobs are rather stressful, I only plan to relieve you of your pain the best way I know how, because you two deserve the best" Aeron explained, he always had their best interests in mind but also made sure that whenever they were around they got the best treatment. "You even had me come in my work clothes" Ash told Aeron with a chuckle, sitting down on the couch to get comfortable.

Ash did indeed come in her clothes meant for work, which Aeron took note of and examined her for a quick moment.

The most noticeable feature was her FBI hat, which combined with her sunglasses gave her a signature look, her vest covering her black long sleeve shirt. She came wearing tighter maroon pants than usual, her curves being easier to view, she left her gun and attachable garments at home so she didn't look too out of the ordinary, minus the FBI hat.

"I happen to like how you look in those clothes dear, which I hope it doesn't bother you" Aeron responded with a caring smile to Ash, she did wear the outfit out of her own free will to please Aeron so she didn't mind.

Aeron went to the fireplace and soon ignited it with fire from his hands, making sure it was all warm and cozy in the cabin. Jill soon sat down as well beside Ash, they wore almost the same clothing with different colors though. He soon turned around to take note of Jill's clothing as well, with a forward facing cap, a blue zip up jacket which sleeves went to her forearms, a black undershirt and tight tan pants which also revealed her curves.

Putting these two side by side and many wouldn't know the difference if they were sisters.

"I assume you have activities planned?" Ash asked "Of course I do, though the activities may be limited due to the weather we can make the best of it" Aeron replied with a positive attitude, soon heading to the dining room to prepare some hot cocoa for the guests. Jill and Ash looked at each other, they had been to each others weddings so they already were acquainted "Seems like its that time again" Jill spoke first with a slight laugh "Yes it is, not that I mind though, its a fun distraction after all" Ash replied, obviously happy about something. The BSAA agent noticed a smirk on the FBI agent's lips, Ash was already willing to give her body over to Aeron for a night or perhaps several nights of complete pleasure, Jill was newer to the sex schedule so she had to get used to being pounded daily.

"Try and relax a bit, It took me a while to learn definitely but you'll get the hang of it" Ash softly told Jill as a way of supporting her, as fellow wives of Aeron they had to stick together and act like sisters. Jill, who seemed to take her advice gave a smile and nodded at the FBI agent in approval, if her lover had something fun planned why stop it?

The white haired lover soon came back to them with a plate in his hands, holding three cups of hot cocoa, a bowl of white chocolate covered pretzels and cookies with snowflake patterns on them, he really went all out when he treats his ladies. "Here you go~" Aeron kindly spoke and gave them each a cookie and hot cocoa cup, putting the bowl of pretzels are a nearby table for the group to enjoy at any time. Each person took a sip of their hot cocoa before sighing happily "Perfection" Ash spoke with Jill smiling "Agreed" she said, with Aeron grinning happily to himself since he was happy they enjoyed what he brewed.

Ash took more sips of the warm liquid, pouring down her throat and leaving her body feeling warmer "This is really good stuff" she complimented once more "I wondered how you became so great in making hot chocolate, I mess mine up all the time" Jill told them which made Ash laugh "How is it that you manage to mess up making hot chocolate?". Aeron laughed softly "Well having lots of time on my hand can let me master anything given enough time, the first time I made hot chocolate I grabbed chocolate milk and microwaved it, it wasn't a good first try" he said, sharing his story which made the two females laugh when they heard it.

"But improvements were made which you two made obvious, so that's all that matters" Aeron assured which led the two ladies to smile "That is most definitely true" Ash spoke, taking a bite of the cookie she had been brought. Jill had already finished dining on the cookie and soon grabbed some pretzels, chewing them, she had never had white chocolate pretzels but now she felt like she had been missing out on these tasty delights for years. Aeron soon decided to change his seat, sitting between his wives who took the opportunity to lean on him from both sides, knowing he was treasured by them made him smile.

"Speaking of improvements, you added quite a lot to the cabin since I was last here" Jill told Aeron who nodded "Of course, I had installed a basement in this cabin, an attic and other few rooms just to make this place a bit larger" Aeron replied, sipping his piping hot drink. "It's important to have plenty of space after all" Ash told them both, with Aeron soon putting down his now empty cup.

"Speaking of plenty of space, we could try looking at the new rooms" Aeron offered, standing up and helping the ladies onto their feet "That would be great, I already know they will be luxurious" Jill deduced, with Ash chuckling and following Aeron as they walked beside him "It seems the heat goes to every corner of the cabin, good for keeping everyone warm" Ash noted. "Exactly right, when it gets too warm I have a solution for that too, luckily it rarely gets too warm here, only too cold" Aeron added, showing them the guest room which was a king sized bed. There was a tv on top of a tablestand, beautiful curtains that hid the insides from the outside world, dressers, a mirror and a sliding door closet.

"It seems like you put a lot of thought into this" Ash said while running her fingers along the bed, Jill walking into the room to rub the curtains "Everything here is so soft" Jill spoke with a smile "That's because I wanted to have a comforting atmosphere, I think I achieved that goal" the white haired male declared, obviously happy his work went to good use.

Aeron decided to speed things up and came up behind them, giving their luscious rears a rub, the tight pants easily allowed Aeron to see how large their asses were, this contact made Ash and Jill stop rubbing the curtains and bed sheets, making them bite their lips "It seems we know now what you want" Ash said, enjoying her ass being groped. Jill blushed and turned to Aeron, rubbing their asses "My body did feel a bit weird when I tasted the hot cocoa" she told Aeron who smiled at Jill "I am glad you noticed, I put aphrodisiac in our hot cocoa, to increase our sexual sensitivity and induce immense sexual behavior" Aeron nibbled Ash's ear, his fingers rubbing where their pussies were under their clothing.

Ash shivered from the nibbling she felt "It always felt like you were on aphrodisiacs with you increased sex drive and all, not that I mind" she said with her ass rubbing against his lower body, soon even Jill began rubbing her ass against his lower body as well. Aeron's massive bulge could be noticed by the two ladies, this led them to rub their soft asses on his cock, sharing it between them.

The soft fabric of their pants felt soothing to Aeron as he was being grinded, he gulped after feeling this and soon began rubbing her hips "Your asses sure feel nice" Aeron complimented with Jill giving a small chuckle "We know you love it" Ash told her, knowing that it was the reason why he had them wear this clothing. Ash and Jill soon began twerking their asses, rubbing their asses in rhythm to pleasure Aeron, the male moaning softly as his pants were feeling much more like a prison now which his erection had to escape from, luckily the ladies weren't gonna leave him hanging.

The ladies helped Aeron onto the bed before they began pulling down Aeron's pants, working to get his erection out. Aeron had sat up to watch their progress, rubbing their asses as they leaned in close to get a good look at his cock which they unleashed. "Woah" Ash was very impressed, she had seen it before but she always marveled at the size and the dangerous feeling she got when she was exposed to it, same with Jill she couldn't contain herself from sucking the cum out of him for much longer.

"That's some major firepower you're packing, a lot like my gadget" Ash told Aeron with a smirk "Busting through walls" she whispered up to Aeron which made him gulp, Jill decided her first act was to fondle his large balls "These feel so soft. I can tell you have plenty stored away" Jill spoke, licking her lips a bit. Aeron rubbed their heads as they played with his lower body "You should get started if you are so excited" he told them which made Ash soon take off her vest, glasses and hat, her braid soon going behind her instead of it usually going over her shoulder "You are absolutely right" Jill said agreeing with his train of thought, unzipping her jacket further down than usual, a smirk on both Jill and Ash's faces.

They soon were topless, showing off their perfect set of twins, they both sported the same size breast which was an E cup, surprisingly their breast sizes never hindered their work but has instead made it easier. "Do you like dear?" Ash asked, pressing her breasts against Jill's to double the erotic tension in the air "Y-yes its perfect" he told her, with the ladies showing their smirk "Good, now Jill help me out" Ash told her before the pair began moving their boobs to envelop his massive cock, even their boobs couldn't cover it.

Ash and Jill nodded at each other before they began to rub their boobs hard against his cock, creating intense pressure with their soft mounds, inducing moans from all parties "A-ah, Jill, Ash, more" he requested, his hands on their backs as he needed to hold them for support. Ash smirked and decided to suck on the tip of his cock while she gave the boobjob, tasting his cock while Jill decided to lean up and kiss Aeron deeply, drool leaking out of their mouths as they kissed.

Jill was rubbing her boobs against his cock as well, not faltering despite her distraction involving Aeron's lips and long tongue, his tongue swirled around hers which made her shiver, moaning in the kiss with him. Ash chuckled as she bobbed her head up and down on his cock, enjoying the natural taste it had, her tongue swirled around it, massaging it with her warm pink organ. Their sweat and drool coated Aeron's lower body but most importantly his cock, Ash going crazy from sucking on his delicious penis, soon taking it out of her mouth and rubbing his cock in unison with Jill's breasts, the pair rubbing more harder than before as they were trying to milk his godly nectar out from him.

Aeron pulled away from the kiss and gritted his teeth, drool seeping from his lips as he held them close, without warning his white, frothy liquid erupted and covered their huge tits, as if their skin was being painted "So much~" Ash moaned out to Aeron while Jill was the first to rub her tongue against Ash's breasts to scoop up some of the liquid, swallowing it and shivering "I feel like I could get pregnant just drinking that stuff" she admitted with a blush. "Same here, it's so delicious" Ash told Jill before running her tongue along Jill's breasts to scoop up cum in the same fashion as her, except she took longer and got much more cum in her mouth to the point where it overflowed.

Jill and Ash looked at each other having a plan, soon Ash winked mischievously at Aeron who gave a visible blush.

Ash slammed her lips against Jill's as they began snowballing Aeron's white liquid between their lips, sharing their snack through the kiss which made Aeron completely beet red. The two women savored the sweet taste of his seed, moaning as they tongue kissed each other with his semen coating the insides of their warm mouths. After the duo swallowed down their treat, they licked their lips and looked up at Aeron "I definitely want more" Ash told Aeron with her smirking "You have a lot in those balls of yours, why not give it to us?~" Jill asked erotically, the way they were acting made Aeron's head spin "I-If you want it I have no reason not to give it to you" he gave up trying to hold back, wanting to experience this fully.

The FBI agent smirked and pushed down Aeron onto his back "I found a way you could serve me" she spoke as she planted her large ass on his face, smothering her love with her rear end. Soon moans came from her as he was licking her folds with his long tongue, focusing on pleasuring her pussy, meanwhile Jill got on top of Aeron's lap eagerly and moved his cock underneath her dripping wet pussy. Jill soon slammed herself down on his massive meat rod, moaning out loudly with drool being seen seeping from her lips "H-His cock is the best!" she screamed out. Ash and Jill held each other as they were being pleasured "Y-you got that right, his tongue is so skillful with flipping my switch~" Ash told Jill, feeling his warm, wet tongue slide into her pussy.

Jill bounced up and down on his massive cock, feeling a bump in her belly that was created due to the size of his cock, not that she cared if anything it was hotter for her, a hand was on the bump as she bounced "A-Ah Ah!" Jill continued moaning loudly. Ash was in ecstasy as Aeron's tongue slithered like a snake inside her pussy, she even began twerking on his face to get him more aroused and it worked, it seemed his cock seem to grow a few inches inside of Jill's pussy which made her cry out "I-It's kissing my womb!" Jill spoke with a shiver. Wanting to feel Aeron more, Jill grabbed Aeron's hands and placed them up on her boobs, making him hold them while she bounced at a high speed on his meat rod, earning more moans from everyone.

Ash spread those lovely cheeks of hers wider for Aeron so he could be more enveloped in her ass, this led to his tongue going deep enough to touch her womb which made her moan out his name loudly "I-I'm gonna cum!" Ash moaned out while Jill put her hands on his chest and feverishly bounced to try and make him orgasm "Come on Come on Come-" her words were interrupted when she came hard. Their combined moans were extremely loud together, Aeron's muffled moan wasn't loud however though he wished he could have told Jill he was gonna cum.

The BSAA agent's eyes widened when Aeron began shooting his thick seed inside her pussy, filling her up almost instantly, the force of the orgasm made Jill cum again and grip onto Ash's sweaty body, both ladies shaking. His cum spurt filled her womb up to the brim and leaked out of Jill's pussy slumped over slightly as Ash lifted up her ass to give Aeron some fresh air.

He licked his lips after Ash lifted herself off him and sighed happily "T-this felt good but lets do more" he said with a smirk and and laid Jill on her back after pulling out "Whats your plan big boy?" Ash asked while she was soon lifted up to "Something I think both of you will find enjoyable" Aeron whispered in Ash's ear.

He decided to make the girls 69 each other, putting Ash's face towards Jill's cum filled pussy and Jill's face towards Ash's yet to be filled rear.

Not wanting to waste anytime Aeron grabbed Ash's ass cheeks and rammed all the way inside her ass, causing Ash to moan out loudly, with every thrust that Aeron gave Ash's ass jiggled which he loved to see. Jill wanted more of Aeron but could only see his hanging balls which she decided to suck on while he gave the other agent a nonstop pounding. Ash leaned down to Jill's cum stuffed pussy, panting hard as her ass was filled with her lovers anaconda, she couldn't withstand the pleasure for long so she decided to start licking Jill's cunt, the mixed taste of Jill and Aeron's love juices tasted amazing and made her shiver from the delightful treat.

Ash wasn't a slouch when it came to sex, instead she moved with Aeron as well, slamming her ass against his massive meat spear, moaning into Jill's pussy, Ash held onto Jill's thighs so she could be kept in place. Jill swirled her tongue around his balls, massaging them with her wet tongue and warm mouth to pleasure him, she herself held onto Aeron's legs to keep his balls close to her mouth, occasionally she would switch between licking Ash's yet to be filled pussy and her lovers balls. Aeron drooled from the immense pleasure he was receiving, spanking Ash's ass hard while he continued to thrust hard inside Ash, a sensual growl being heard from Ash since she was being plowed, her silence being caused by slurping up Jill's pussy.

Aeron wasn't gonna let his wives rest until they had completely had expanded their energy, his cock felt like it was in Ash's stomach and her eyes at one point went crosseyed, developing a bit of an _ahegao_ due to her ass being fucked so good. Ash's entire body shook while she felt her pussy being licked and her ass being repeatedly slammed against. She couldn't take the pleasure much more, Jill rubbed the back of Aeron's thighs as a way of encouraging him "Cum inside of her baby!" Jill moaned out to Aeron, who smirked and spanked Ash's red ass more "Here it comes!" he told them with gritted teeth, firing seemingly infinite amounts of baby batter inside of Ash, a scream being heard from Ash as she was filled, slumping over on top of Jill, her face planted in Jill's filled pussy.

The two ladies panted hard from the intense fucking session, they knew Aeron was a beast when it came to the bedroom but it was a different thing when they were experiencing it, words couldn't express their current feelings of ecstasy. "Don't worry I'm not done yet" the white haired male said, picking up the girls, sitting them on his lap with a smile "We're only getting started" he spoke.

With a smirk, Jill and Ash said in unison "Who said we were done?".

He was impressed with their resilience, it showed that they were adapting to their sexual lifestyle. The girls held each other close, their boobs pressed together, they were ready for what Aeron had in store for them and they were gonna be pleased with the surprise. Aeron began putting his superpowers to work, he didn't use them for combat anymore but superpowers had other utilities besides mere fighting. Using his speed, he began slamming into both Ash and Jill at the same time, however using his superspeed he was able to pound all four of their lower holes, making it feel as if both girls were being double penetrated. The ladies eyes widened and they cried out for Aeron to go harder inside their asses and pussy "F-fuck us harder!" Ash moaned out "C-come on, m-make a mess of our bodies~" Jill also moaned out, the pair bouncing whenever Aeron pounded their tight pussies and asses.

It felt like a nonstop piston to the girls, gripping onto each other harder than before as they also grinded their sweaty bodies against each other, Ash and Jill tongue kissing each other erotically for Aeron's entertainment while they were lifted up and down by his cock.

Aeron's eyes were rolled back a bit while his hips moved faster to please them, hitting the deepest parts of their asses and their pussies, the girls in absolutely ecstasy from the pounding "Y-yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!" Ash moaned out to Aeron after pulling back from the kiss, licking Aeron's neck while Jill licked his cheek "F-fuck us more, n-never stop" She moaned to him.

Soon the pair began a 3 way kiss, swapping saliva as their tongues collided feverishly, soon they would reach their climax with Aeron making sure his thrusting was top notch. Ash and Jill screamed as their pussies and ass were pounded. Aeron rubbed his wet tongue against theirs as he drooled, he was gonna cum soon too so he had to make sure this was an intense one for them. Without warning this time, Aeron flooded their four holes with his godly seed, making the ladies moan loudly as they were cummed inside of violently. The male was cumming for what felt like hours, soon laying them down on their sides and giving them the bukkake of their lives, covering them in his semen completely.

Their insides were painted white with his cum as well as their bodies, being completely drenched and full as they were, they laid in a puddle made from a mixture of all their cum, it felt warm for them which they didn't mind being covered, this was their daily life after all.

Jill and Ash held each other's hands but with their free hands they gave Aeron a 'V' sign with their hands which turned Aeron on more, a long evening awaited them.

 **Hours Later**

The mailman for this region was making his daily rounds, this was a secluded area but that didn't stop the mailman from doing his job. Humming while walking towards the front door of Aeron's remote cabin, he put a package in front of the door as well as delivered mail into the mailbox, however his attention was grabbed when he heard loud moans, profanities being spewed from someones mouth and the sound of thumping from inside the house. The ground seemed to shake a little through unknown means which made the mailman back away slightly "Seems like someone is having a good time in there-" he spoke but was soon cut off when he got a good look at what was happening.

Rather it just sprung on him rather than him getting closer look.

Ash and Jill had suddenly pressed their tits against the window with their bodies being pounded into from behind, the two ladies covered in cum with their tongues hanging out "FUCK US HARDER, MAKE US QUIVER WITH YOUR GODLY COCK!" Jill screamed "BREACH MY WOMB AND FILL IT WITH YOUR CUM" Ash screamed along with Jill, with them obviously having a good time and the mailman started a bit by the sight, he made his way to the mail truck at a fast pace.

The mailman, would make sure to keep his eyes peeled out in this region.


	3. Aeron x Wonderwoman

**Warnings:Lemons,Shapeshifting,Zoophilia  
**

 **Girls Featured-Wonderwoman ((Diana Prince))**

 **Kamin Isles**

Diana was training by herself on the island against her husband, she didn't want herself to ever get dull in the ways of combat and Aeron was happy to help her "I'm glad you came to me for more training" he told her before backflipping over her thrown shield onto a tree, soon throwing her sword towards him at blinding speed in midjump, luckily he narrowly dodged the thrown blade. "Training is always easier with a partner" she replied with a smirk before jumping up to meet Aeron, kicking him down from the tree before taking her sword and shield once more and attacking Aeron, on the offensive.

Aeron wasn't no slouch when it came to combat, soon making a snow white katana appear on his hands before blocking her attacks with his blade, a flurry of strikes being sent by both but none reaching their mark. They both had many opportunities to land a hit but their skill was equally a match, soon it had to end though with both of them delivering a hard kick to each others stomachs and sending them both flying into a tree. "Y-you put a lot of power in that kick" he told him as he shook the loose dirt and twigs from his hair, standing up with his weapon in hand "I wanted to win darling, my bad" she told him while also standing up, her weapons in hand. "Why don't we take a break? We've been going at this for hours" he told her, walking forward to her as Diana nodded with a smile towards him "A break can do us some good" she told him.

They soon put their weapons away, no longer being in combat they decided to have a picnic underneath the shade provided by the lush flora surrounding them. The white haired male had soon set down the picnic blanket before putting a basket down, taking out some of the food for them to eat "You really make good sandwiches dear, though I am much more comfortable hunting for my own food" Diana told Aeron, eating a turkey and cheese sandwich that Aeron had provided "Later we can hunt for some food whenever we go home" Aeron offered, he knew how to hunt and was willing to help Diana out "That would be lovely" she told him, she began leaning against Aeron's shoulder.

The Amazonian soon turned her attention to her husband, managing to get a look into his heterochromatic eyes, being curious she decided to move in front of his face a little. He had two colors for his eyes, crimson red and ice blue, they looked rather beautiful on him though Aeron couldn't help but laugh due to her being in front of him "What? See something you like?" he asked which earned a chuckle from Diana "I don't like you, I love you" she told him with a smile, kissing his nose softly.

The pair continued eating their food with happy smiles on their faces, Diana's head resting on Aeron's shoulder, she felt so comfortable being around him. Being an Amazon was hard for her at times though seeing Aeron like this and being around him comforted her enough that she felt she could continue doing what she did. After a series of failed relationships, Diana felt that this time for sure he is the one who won't go away, unlike all of her exes, she wanted to keep him and Aeron only assured Diana that he would always be by her side which made her happy. "You're a good man Aeron" she spoke, staring off to the beach that could be seen through the trees.

Aeron looked towards Diana and kissed her forehead "What do you mean?" he asked "Its as I said, you are a good person despite all your hardships, people like you are rare and I admire that" Diana told him, stroking his chest. The male could only chuckle and stroke her cheek softly, gazing into her blue eyes with his heterochromatic eyes made her feel butterflies in her stomach, she was a strong woman but even she fell underneath Aeron's charm. Diana leaned in closer to Aeron's face, their lips almost touching before Diana hopped onto Aeron's lap, wanting to stay dominant at least until Aeron was ready to take a turn. Having been seated on her throne, she slammed her lips against his, their lips clashing in a feverish attempt to have dominance of each others mouths, their hands going all around their bodies, Aeron's finger ran through her silky smooth black hair while Diana clawed a bit at Aeron's back.

Not one to be outdone, Diana forced her tongue into his warm, wet orifice, the dominant side of her taking over as she wanted to dominant her husband which she was sure wouldn't mind being dominated by someone as beautiful as her though she didn't want to be unfair. Aeron didn't want to lay down without a fight and he rubbed his long tongue against hers, she smirked in the kiss, glad that he didn't lay down his arms without a fight, moving up her knee to rub his ever growing erection. Her knee continued pleasuring his cock which made him shake and slowly loosen his dominance, their wet tongues colliding with Diana gaining the upper hand, swirling her tongue around his, earning a moan from her husband.

It seemed like the pleasure she was giving him made Aeron give up the reins to the Amazonian which made her happy, she loved dominating Aeron, sliding her tongue out from Aeron's mouth with saliva connecting their lips "Was that good?" she asked with a smile, leaning her face down to be close to Aeron's still "Y-yes, you taste wonderful as always" he complimented which led Diana to pecking his lips "You taste wonderful too" she replied with a wink.

Before they could continue any further he stroked her chin "I have a surprise to add some spice tonight" he told her, smiling as he stood up in front of her while Diana looked up at Aeron curiously, to make sure their sexual routine never went dull he introduced new kinks to her and Diana did accept and love all of them so he wondered what he had planned this time around. Aeron smiled down at Diana "I hope you are ready for this" he warned her before using his shapeshifting powers, his body structure changing, Diana noticed all these changes, wondering what he would turn into. When the transformation finished Diana could only gasped at her husbands amazing new form, to be honest she could feel herself getting wetter from just staring at him.

Aeron had become a minotaur for Diana, she examined his features closely with approval, he had the legs of a bull as well as the face and horns of a bull but the rest of his body was human, with his muscles being more prominent, black hair and a tail could be seen behind Aeron, but what interested her was the breeding stick hanging between his legs, much larger than any horses. "You sure know how to please a girl" Diana told Aeron with licked lips, with Aeron smirking and stroking her cheek. His height also increased, Diana was incredibly turned on by this new form and she hoped Aeron would use it more often.

Diana smiled at Aeron and touched his massive cock, rubbing it with his hand before turning around and rubbing her large, plump ass against his cock, she was wearing her outfit this time around with her tiara, bracelet, knee high boots complete with her one piece suit which revealed her cleavage and partially covered her ass.

The minotaur husband grabbed her H cup breasts from behind and kept fondling them, his hot breath being felt on her neck made the demigoddess daughter of Zeus shiver in anticipation, rubbing his large cock against her soft cock "I hope you love this big boy" she spoke, looking up at him with a heated gaze, she wanted that bovine cock deep inside her but she had to resist for now.

The amazonian took a deep breath and took his cock between her ass cheeks, hotdogging him nicely between her soft buns. She began rubbing her ass against his cock which made him shiver and rub her breasts more, the tip of his cock was rubbing against her back since it was so massive, almost touching her raven black hair. Aeron continued playing with her large breasts, soft moans being heard from Diana as she enjoyed being touched by him "Y-your ass is simply wonderful" he told her, finding it very hard to resist the urge to pick Diana up and make her submit to his cock but he didn't treat any of his wives like a conquest of flesh so he wouldn't do it unless they told him.

Diana moaned softly from her milk jugs being teased, but she wasn't gonna lose to his groping attack, instead she increased the speed of her twerking on his cock, making him moan as well with her, she moved her hands backward to hold onto his firm chest, admiring his muscular figure. Aeron soon gritted his teeth as he held her breasts, he could feel his balls tighten as he shot his godly seed all over her massive booty cheeks as well as her back, making her shiver at the intense heat she could feel on her backside. "You sure let out a lot today~" Diana told him with a smile, taking his cock out from between her ass cheeks but she didn't even bother cleaning herself, turning herself around fully to him.

Aeron soon smirked "I should help you out now then" he told her before picking her up rather easily, Diana being surprised she was being picked up but welcomed it. After moving over the lower part of her superheroine outfit over he dipped his large tongue deep inside her pussy, making her eyes roll back in delight with a lewd moan being heard coming from her. His pink organ swirled around inside of her pussy, earning louder moans from his demigoddess wife "O-oh, y-your tongue is the best dear" she told him, shaking from the pleasure.

The minotaur held her up, gripping her thighs to make sure she didn't fall while his warm organ gyrated within her tight depths, Diana's breathing increasing in speed, her hands running through her long black hair "O-oh t-that's the spot, so deep" she moaned out. He knew her insides, all her erogenous zones and weaknesses, and he wasn't gonna pull his punches with Diana. She was happy that Aeron knew her very well in more ways than one, shivering and grabbing onto his horns, holding them for dear life as she could feel herself close to her release.

As he predicted he made her cum hard in his mouth, lapping up her delicious treat whole, he continued to carry Diana who was shaking and panting. He smirked as he noticed drool leaking from her mouth, licking her red lips to surprise her she looked at him "Don't tell me you're tired" he teased her, which led to a sly smirk from Diana that Aeron didn't notice "Don't count me out yet hun" she soon used his horns as leverage to flip over his head and use her lasso to tie his hands behind his back and brought the hulking husband down onto his back "Because we both know I don't go down so easy" she said, having regained dominance.

The Wonderwoman soon crawled on top of Aeron's body and kissed his chest, leaving a red lipstick mark "You love this don't you?" she asked with Aeron nodding "I love it quite a lot", the lasso kept him from lying, not that he would lie about it. She soon began leaving a trail of red kisses down from his pectorals to his rock hard abs and soon down to his cock, which was about as large as she expected, being 2 feet in length. Due to Aeron's enhancements he offered Diana she could take seemingly impossible lengths with ease. She left a sweet kiss on the tip of Aeron's cock, signalling that she was about to start her fellatio, this put Aeron on edge and he mentally prepared himself for the waves of pleasure.

Aeron looked down at her, retaining his red and blue eyes in this form, his gaze was met by Diana's heated one, who soon began fitting his cock down her throat, moving lower and along the way, smearing her red lipstick on his cock. The minotaur rolled his eyes backward, clenching his fists as euphoria began filling his brain "Y-Your vacuum blowjob is incredible" he complimented, a loud moan being heard once his massive cock hit the back of her throat. She took his cock all the way down to his hilt, leaving a red ring on the base of his cock with saliva complimenting her mark, slobbering all over his cock and gagging on it for his amusement, her pussy was dripping wet from sucking his delicious cock.

Diana rubbed her pussy while giving him head, her wet throat slathering his breeding rod in copious amounts of saliva, smirking as she also rubbed her tongue along the underside of his meat stick, earning more moans from him. The minotaur soon tried to get out of his bindings, he wanted to facefuck her so bad but her lasso prevented it, gritting his teeth as he could feel himself nearing the edge. The demigoddess rubbed his thighs with her other hand, going down all the way on his cock once more, managing to lick his daddy milk tanks in the process which made his eyes widen, pushing his hips up from how good it felt "I-I can't hold on much longer" despite his impressive strength, he couldn't break free from her bonds she expertly tied, soon being forced to cum gallons down her throat, feeling her suck out the cum straight from his balls.

She could feel the warm white liquid flooding her throat, shivering as the warmth made her feel tingly inside, Aeron's long tongue hanging out due to him riding off his euphoria high "B-best blowjob" he told Diana, his head laying back. After a minute of cumming, Diana couldn't swallow anymore and pulled away panting, the cum shooting onto her milk jugs, painting them white and pooling up between her cleavage. The demigoddess dipped two of her fingers into the cum puddle between her breasts and scooped up some of the breeding juice, tasting it and shivering "Now that was a five course meal~" she told him, patting her husbands thigh and untying him from his bondage.

Aeron's breathing soon began slowing as he stood up "There is more where that came from" he told her, picking Diana up who seemed to purr at Aeron while he led her towards a rock. Sitting on the rock, he put Diana on his lap and rubbed the tip of his cock against her pussy which led to Diana smirking "Trying to breed me you dirty boy?" she teased, rubbing her pussy folds against his cock, threatening to devour her husbands cock with her baby maker. She loved seeing Aeron this way and slammed her tight pussy down on his cock with ease, shaking and throwing her head back as the tip of his massive cock kissed her womb, moaning out loudly "T-that's really deep" he told her, putting a hand on her large ass and breasts, holding them as she began to bounce on his cock.

The demigoddess was being rather hard with her bouncing, slamming down hard and fast, putting her hands on his chest "I-It's so big! M-mess up my pussy with your cock~" she moaned out, Aeron nodding and ramming up into her pussy, holding her jiggling ass and bouncing breast. His long tongue hanged out and he began to suck her breasts while roughly hitting her womb, her tight vagina making this experience very pleasurable for both of them. Diana licked her lips while heatedly gazing at Aeron, his titanic cock making a bump in her belly with each thrust he made into her body.

She was drowning in ecstasy, moaning loudly for Aeron who in turn moaned with her against her breast, the amazonian shook from the immense pleasure, wrapping his arms around his neck to have some sort of leverage besides his cock holding her up. Aeron's other hand that was playing with her breast snaked around to grab her other ass cheek, drooling against her breast as he hit her g-spot furiously. "T-that's right, fuck your goddess, with your hard, thick cock~" Diana moaned out to Aeron, knowing that dirty talking was the way to get Aeron to do nearly anything for her "No one compares to you~" she managed to say before screaming his name out.

Aeron breathed hard and pulled away from her breasts, deciding to take control now and pinning her down on the soft grassy ground, slamming his cock down onto her with Diana wrapping her legs around him and pulling him into her, her body begging for his cock to penetrate her and impregnate her. He rubbed his tongue against her neck while hitting her womb with his cock once more, feeling a sensation deep within him, the primal feeling to inseminate his lover. His relentless thrusting soon began shaking the earth a bit as the force and speed increased, causing Diana to cry out "Yes yes yes! Just like that, give it all to me!" she exclaimed, and he gave her just that.

Soon Aeron shot gallons worth of cum inside her pussy, Diana shaking and holding onto Aeron tightly as she felt herself get filled up while he still thrusted in her cum filled pussy "G-give me all that thick milk, c-come on~" she moaned out, his baby batter shooting directly into her baby factory and overflowing her pussy, creating a puddle of the white liquid underneath them. Without holding back, Aeron flooded her insides with his cum and pulled out, cumming all over his sexy wife, marking her with his seed, the woman panting and covering her eyes with her arms but she was only making sure she could still see.

Diana lifted her arms up a bit to let Aeron see one of her blue eyes "W-we still have time, I'm yours after all" she hinted at wanting more of him, and the Minotaur smirked and picked her up "Of course you are, I don't want to disappoint" he told her. He wanted a different spot to plow her, but not wanting to lose her mood, she turned her with her back facing him and slammed her on his cock, his breeding stick filling her ass and making her hold onto Aeron tightly, his cock the only thing holding her up. "O-onward!~" Diana moaned out with Aeron nodding and leaving with Diana bouncing on his cock, continuing their sexcapade for days to come.

 _ **Women being introduced in the next chapter**_

 _ **Orihime Inoue (Bleach), Hinata Hyuga (Naruto), Juvia Lockser (Fairy Tail)**_


	4. Juvia x Orihime x Aeron x Hinata

**AN: Hello everyone! I am thinking of mainly doing crossovers with at least 2 females or something minimum present in each chapter at all times though it would require more time to write from these, I haven't decided on anything so until then I will continue how I do things until then. Without further ado, lets get into it.  
**

 **Warning:Lemon**

 **Girls Featured-Juvia Lockser (Fairy Tail),Orihime Inoue (Bleach),Hinata Hyuga (Naruto)**

 _Dream Text_

 **Dawn Palace, Master Bedchambers**

Aeron was sleeping in his bed, his rest remaining undisturbed except for 3 women who went into his room and decided to get a sneak peek of their husband catching some Z's. These three women happened to be the ultimate waifu material as many have claimed, Juvia Lockser, Orihime Inoue and Hinata Hyuga, these women were blushing while watching their husband sleeping, soon Hinata broke the ice between them. "H-he looks cute when he sleeps" Hinata told the girls in a whispering tone, being the most quiet of the three with Juvia grabbing the edge of his blanket and taking a whiff of it "His scents on this blanket, it smells so good~" Juvia told the other married women, having a hard time being quiet with someone as delicious looking as their husband in the room sleeping.

Orihime put her fingers to her lips to try and mitigate the noise Juvia was making "We have to be quiet, he could be having a good dream right now" she told Juvia, who ran her fingers through his mostly snow white hair, soon Juvia's eyes were drawn to the black strands of hair above Aeron's right eye, finding this black patch to be one of Aeron's most unique physical features. "Juvia can't help it, he just looks so cute" she told Hinata and Orihime "I-I know but if you want to see his sleeping face more than don't be as loud please..." Hinata spoke, trying to be considerate of Aeron's desire to sleep.

The three women continued to watch, each having their own mental fantasy of Aeron as he continued sleeping, unaware of the three people beside him. Hinata was thinking of Aeron and Hinata at their wedding, they had already had their wedding but she reimagined the scenario of what happened, they had a marriage unlike any other. The venue was their bedroom, and instead of a public marriage which would come later, they had sex to fulfill their union of hearts while reciting their vows to each other while making love. The kunoichi blushed and held her cheeks, now starting to have dirty thoughts as she remembered every detail of the sex they had during their wedding.

Orihime was staring at Aeron's adorable face, his blanket only covering everything below his pectorals, rubbing his firm chest softly and smiling, starting to have her own fantasy. For her, she began imagining herself cooking dinner for herself and Aeron, wearing only a pink apron which covered her chest but left her ass open for all to see. Soon the front door of her fantasy house opened and she noticed it was Aeron who returned from work after his royalty duties were fulfilled, the male looking at her with stunned, hungry eyes, eyeing up his next meal. _"W-welcome dear, w-would you like my mouth, m-my tits o-or" the orange haired wife turned around and spread her ass towards her husband, inviting him to eat his 'dinner' "Or my pussy?"._ It didn't take much to put together that in her fantasy, Aeron had sex with his wife, just like Hinata's fantasy.

Juvia's fantasy was more risque than her two fellow women, this fantasy taking place in a water park with her being in her bathing suit and Aeron being in swim trunks and a hoodie meant for waterwear. _Juvia hugged Aeron's arm with a smile as they were looking for something clearly "So where did you say a good spot was?" Aeron asked with Juvia looking up at Aeron with her pupils turning into hearts "Right this way dear, Juvia wouldn't dare lead you astray" she smiled up at her husband. After walking through the park, they found a spot in the park, hidden by the slide a bit, they slid into the water and looked at each other hungrily. Kids were all around them and if anyone happened to come to this side of the slide they would get busted, Juvia wanted Aeron to be inside her and he wouldn't let a women be in a despair that way, having sex in the pool with her dear husband._

The blue haired wizard cupped her cheeks in her hands and closed her eyes, also shaking her head to the side "J-Juvia can't take this anymore" she silently declared and went to Aeron's face, kissing his soft lips with her own, cupping his cheeks and tasting his saliva, Hinata and Orihime having alarmed look on their faces as they looked at her. "J-Juvia!" Orihime called out, Juvia's desire to have Aeron awake to pleasure her being too much for her to bear and she decided to jump the gun, deepening the kiss with a smile on her face, Hinata and Orihime unknowingly moving their breasts closer to Aeron's face as they were trying to pull Juvia off. "C-come on, I-it would be rude to wake Aeron up like this" Hinata told Juvia which made her stop kissing and look at Hinata.

"But Juvia knows that Aeron dear likes being woken up this way" Juvia spoke, leaving Orihime and Hinata confused, out of all three of them, Juvia was more brave than them in the sense that she was willing to do anything for her beloved, even without permission unlike Orihime and Hinata who waited. "H-He does?" Orihime asked with Juvia nodding with a smile "Of course, we trained as his loyal cum dumpsters and we have to do our job correctly" Juvia told the girls with Orihime and Hinata having faces as red as tomatoes.

Hinata and Orihime looked at each other, nodding at each other in a silent agreement, deciding to help Juvia ease Aeron into waking up in the most pleasant way imaginable. Aeron breathed softly as the women surrounded him on the bed, being as close as they could get to him, they took in his intoxicating scent and shivered, Hinata's nose buried in the scalp of his hair "Cinnamon..." she lowly spoke "Cinnamon is good" Orihime told Hinata, nuzzling Aeron's neck with her cheek, enjoying the close contact. Juvia was more interested in actually pleasuring him, though she was sure that Aeron loved being fawned over by his personal cum dumpsters, taking off the blanket to reveal that Aeron had a rather large bulge in his shorts, courtesy of the women breathing and rubbing against him.

"It seems we got him excited" Juvia told the ladies which led Hinata and Orihime to look down at his bulge, being painfully imprisoned by his shorts and boxer, the girls blushing at what they did to their husband. Orihime and Hinata had their clothed breasts pressing against Aeron's face as they awed at his size, they could tell that if that was inside them they would go crazy. The ladies nodded to each other as a way of silently agreeing to get started, Hinata and Orihime rubbing Aeron's chest while rubbing their own chests against his face, the sleeping man being buried underneath massive breasts while Juvia tugged at Aeron's shorts, her pupils turning into hearts "M-Master Aeron's cock is splendid, and Juvia gets the first taste" she told them, having pulled down his shorts far enough to see the bulge more clearly, the boxer being more thin than his shorts so its shape was more visible.

"It seems painful for Master Aeron, Juvia can't let it hurt anymore" she told herself and took out his cock, the breeding rod sprung up and rubbed against Juvia's face which made Juvia shiver, feeling the heat from his cock. Hinata and Orihime stared down at Aeron's cock, continuing to awe at his cock but they had no idea that they had managed to finally to wake up Aeron, who's blue eye could be seen by Juvia. "L-Ladies?" Aeron said in a rather confused tone though deep down he knew this is what he trained them for so he didn't mind, especially with large breasts rubbing on his face "Did you have a good rest Master Aeron?" Juvia asked with a smile with Aeron nodding at her request "I-I did dear thank you".

Hinata blushed and apologized for what she did to him "I-I'm sorry dear for doing this to you", Orihime was not far behind with apologizing as well "I-I'm sorry too!", they were soon met with hands touching the top of their heads as a way of comforting them. Hinata and Orihime had closed their eyes to look down when he did this, they soon looked at Aeron's face to see that he was smiling at them to show them everything was okay. The women smiled when they saw his gleaming face, giving them approval of what they were doing "Well, this is a pleasant surprise ladies, so please do continue" he told them with the girls nodding, blushes being plastered on all their faces.

The God King looked at his wives closely, being fully awake now, he began detailing the clothing they were wearing and their characteristics, licking his lips as he did love how they looked. Juvia was first up to be looked at by Aeron, with beautiful features such as azure blue hair, midnight blue eyes and a snow white complexion, her ass was able to be viewed from where Aeron was laying as her ass was up, being rather large, having a bubble butt as all his cum dumpsters did. She also had an G sized chest, her breasts pressing against his thighs. Juvia wore the outfit they had when they first met, a sapphire blue coat with fur trimming her coats wrist, neck and collarbone area, she wore a Russian Cossack hat with a yellow flower adorning it, the final piece he remembered as he couldn't see it was her tattoo, which was her Fairy Tail tattoo that was on her left thigh, her coat letting her thighs be shown.

Hinata Hyuga had wore a loose fitting lavender jacket with mesh being her under armor, navy blue pants and her forehead protector being around her neck, rather simple clothing but Aeron didn't mind, it looked great on her, she also had beautiful dark blue hair and lavender eyes that Aeron could stare into all day. Another feature Hinata had was her large G sized breasts, with a full ass to compliment her sexiness. Orihime had the outfit she had on during her stay in Hueco Mundo, a monochrome dress that covered everything except for her fingers and everything but the neck up, looking rather beautiful in his eyes as well. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to examine Aeron as he laid down, strands of her burnt orange hair hanging down beside Aeron, Orihime was blessed with voluptuousness, G sized breasts just like the others though it seemed as though any moment she would advance a breast size, while it was hard for Aeron to see her ass, he remembered it easily, being thick and bubbly enough to make Nicki Minaj jealous. "You all look lovely" Aeron complimented with a smile, the grabbing their cheeks to try and contain their excitement, they needed to embrace Aeron, they wanted to be as close as possible to him.

Juvia crawled on top of him with a smile "If Master desires company than Juvia would be happy to accompany you" she spoke, she straddled on Aeron while Hinata pushed her breasts against his right arm, holding him "I-I don't mind doing this, I-I'll do anything for you" Hinata spoke, Orihime, the last of the bunch pressed her milk jugs against Aeron's left arm and gazed at him "I-I am happy that I get to do this for you" she spoke, each woman making a happy declaration that being with Aeron made them the happiest they could be.

Orihime, Hinata and Juvia leaned in close to Aeron's face, wanting to kiss Aeron though the God King felt they each deserved a kiss. Aeron decided to go in abc order to choose which girl went first, putting a hand behind Hinata's head and moving her face towards his, her soft lips pressing against his. Orihime and Juvia gulped and began licking their husbands neck as Hinata and Aeron heatedly kissed, his fingers running through Hinata's dark blue hair, moans being heard from the pair. Aeron pulled back from the kiss with his wet tongue hanging out, revealing a tattoo of the number 0 on it, which made Juvia blush as it was rather hard to see the tattoo unless he showed you plus she found it rather arousing. Hinata, not wanting to stop yet began rubbing her tongue against his, tasting his saliva while he in turn swirled his rather long tongue against hers, moans being heard again.

Juvia, being the impatient girl she was for affection she nudged Hinata to get off him and she begrudgingly pulled back from the wet kiss, a wet spot could be seen on her pants, being rather wet from just kissing him. The Water Wizard of Fairy Tail soon began to grind her lower half against his, slamming her lips against his with feverish force, she wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss, running her fingers through his long, soft white hair. Aeron grabbed her curvy hips while kissing her roughly, their tongues fighting for dominance though she was only feigning it as she loved to be dominated by her one true love. _"Y-Yes dear, kiss your Juvia"_ she thought erotically while Aeron rubbed her ass, swirling his saliva covered tongue around hers one last time before pulling away, both of them panting.

Orihime was the last one to get her long awaited kiss and she tenderly pressed her lips against his, rubbing her breasts along his arms as she knew it would turn him on and it worked, he put his hand up to her cheek to stroke it as they shared a tender but deep kiss, his tongue sliding its way into her mouth. The God King rubbed her ass through her dress which made her breathing go a bit faster and jump a little, smiling to himself as their tongues swapped saliva. Moans were heard mostly from Orihime as she began getting wet too, just like Juvia and Hinata from the kiss. After what felt like a minute they pulled away with saliva connecting their tongues in an erotic manner, a heated gaze being shared by all of them.

Aeron licked his lips as their efforts were making him increasingly aroused so now he wanted treatment, pulling Orihime and Inoue's breasts close to him "Juvia, you know what to do" he told her which received a nod from Juvia who went between his legs and licked his tip softly. Hinata and Orihime knew what they had to do as well, Hinata unzipping her jacket and lifting up her Mesh armor while Orihime took off the middle part of the dress which uncovered everything from her belly button to her large milk jugs, both of the ladies revealing their assets to him. The God King smiled and held them closer, sucking on their breasts one at a time before eventually sucking two of their breasts at the same time, Orihime and Hinata moaning from how good it felt "A-ah" Hinata rubbed the back of his head softly.

Juvia didn't want to keep her husband waiting and smiled, lowering her head down all the way on his cock, taking it to the base and once it hit the back of her throat she audibly gagged, furiously bobbing her head up and down while rubbing his balls. The Lady of Water swirled her tongue around his cock to increase the pleasure given to him while she made herself choke on his cock, rubbing his balls more, she could hear Aeron's labored breathing which meant she was doing a good job in sucking him off. The God King shook from the pleasure Juvia was giving him and looked at Hinata "G-go help her" he told Hinata, who blushed and nodded, moving beside Juvia to share their favorite cock, Hinata licking the side of his cock while Aeron sucked on both of Orihime's breasts.

The Orangette held Aeron's head while letting out sweet moans, which Aeron found cute as he began sucking the milk out of her breasts, drinking happily while moaning against her boobs due to his cock being shared between two beautiful woman. After managing to pry Juvia's head off Aeron's cock Hinata decided to take the reigns on the blowjob and took her time with it, slowly licking the tip before taking his cock down her throat ever so slowly, Juvia began sucking Aeron's balls as she waited for her next turn.

Hinata took Aeron's cock all the way down to the base with a bit of difficulty but managed regardless and began bobbing her head in a bit of a slower manner than Juvia, gagging when she felt the cock hit the back of her throat " _T-this is the true power of his cock...I-it tastes amazing"_ she thought to herself, starting to be faster with the blowjob while Juvia chuckled against his balls, slathering them with her saliva. Orihime pulled her breasts back from her husbands mouth before leaning down and getting a second kiss from him with more intensity than before.

Orihime and Aeron ran their fingers through each others hair while they swapped saliva to get a better taste of each other, Aeron moaning in the kiss as Hinata bobs her head faster in an attempt to give more pleasure to Aeron while Juvia sucked on his balls, swirling his tongue around his cum factory. The Kunoichi swirled her tongue around his cock but soon pulled back from his anaconda to have Juvia help her more. Juvia was the only girl here to have yet unleashed her breasts for Aeron's viewing pleasure so she took them out, leaving on her hat during this since she did love her hat, Juvia's twins popping out in all their glory.

Juvia blushed "Juvia hopes you are ready to give it your all for our husband" Juvia spoke as she wanted nothing more than to please her husband, that's what many of his wives desire, as a reply to her question, the Kunoichi gave Juvia a look of determination "Y-yes lets do it" she told her. After finding Hinata's resolve, they wrapped their milk factory's around Aeron's massive cock and began rubbing their breasts on him, knowing this wouldn't be enough, Juvia grabbed a bottle of oil and began pouring it all over their breasts to make it more slippery and pleasurable, earning more moans from the husband who was kissing Orihime as hard as he could. Hinata's and Juvia's breasts together couldn't cover Aeron's massive girth, so they began rubbing their tongues along his tip and the sides of his cock, taking turns on giving Aeron mini blowjobs while rubbing their massive milk jugs against him.

Aeron pulled back from the kiss as the pleasure felt really good to him, gritting his teeth while he rubbed Orihime's large ass "T-this is really good Orihime" he told her, panting a bit from the pleasure. Orihime wanted a taste of him too so she decided to sit on Aeron's face, who began licking her pussy folds and earning moans from Orihime, enjoying the taste of her insides. Orihime was gonna help the girls, pushing her breasts against another side of his cock, putting his anaconda in between a fourway breast sandwich, the orangette joining on the licking and sucking as well which made Aeron jolt up a bit. The girls were moaning on Aeron's cock, while rubbing their boobs harder and faster on him, Aeron's tongue swirling around inside Orihime's pussy, rubbing against her sweet spot which made Orihime scream a bit.

Orihime began to grind her pussy against Aeron's face which was becoming drenched in a mixture of sweat and her pussy juices though Aeron didn't mind, the girls oily breasts continuing to pleasure Aeron as they bounced their breasts more on his cock, they could see that Aeron was reaching his limit as his cock twitched, the girls licking the tip and cock at the same time to increase the pleasure. Soon a geyser of hot, creamy liquid sprayed from his cock and painted their breasts a new coat of white, the girls gasping in awe before lapping up their treat eagerly, licking it from their own breasts and the other breasts around them hungrily. Orihime gave Aeron a treat of his own and came on his face, the God King swirling his tongue around inside to lick up all her juicy essence.

Everyone of them laid against each other, panting while their arms were rubbing on each other "S-so tasty" Orihime told the girls "O-Of course, A-Aeron has the strongest semen around, no one has semen better than his" Juvia declared, being rather confident in what she said with Hinata blushing and hiding her face with her hair "T-that is very true, It's easy to see that his is superior" Hinata told them, rubbing her knee against his cock which didn't lose any of its hardness.

Aeron licked his lips clean, savoring the bits of juices that Orihime just gave him "I think its time for the main course, don't you think so girls?" he asked with the girls blushing and nodding at their husband "O-Of course, please enjoy yourself using Juvia and our bodies" Juvia told Aeron. The girls soon began turning around and pushed their asses out to face Aeron, who blushed but gave a bit of an unseen smirk towards their delicious derrieres but there was three of them so he was wondering how to play it. To start off he grabbed a bottle of oil and began slathering their asses with the liquid, making their asses shiny and slippery, smirking as he rubbed the liquid on them with the girls blushing and shivering at times due to his excessive groping.

He decided to go in Reverse order and and smirk "Let's start with you first" Aeron got behind Orihime, who blushed deeply and her eyes widened when his massive breeding rod penetrated her pussy, shaking from the immense size while leaning on Juvia's side as a way of supporting herself up. Aeron's tip kissed Orihime's womb which made her cry out in ecstasy, the God King began kissing Juvia and rubbing Hinata's ass while Orihime gripped the blanket tightly. Orihime's eyes rolled back from the intense pleasure and she began to grind her ass against her husband, which made him moan louder "A-Ah s-so big A-Aeron-Kun" she moaned out, loving how his cock felt inside her, even feeling a bump in her stomach due to his size.

Juvia's tongue swirled around Aeron's while Hinata shivered from Aeron rubbing her ass, enjoying the feeling while Aeron plowed Orihime's tight, wet baby maker, having a debauched face from the pleasure her husband gave to her. She panted with her tongue hanging out, while she was hiding her face in the bed sheets, the orangette could feel her pussy tightening around Aeron's throbbing cock, wanting every bit of his sticky treat as Aeron grunted loudly as he kissed Juvia hard, hitting Orihime's womb with every thrust.

Aeron pulled back from the kiss while rubbing Hinata's ass, sliding two fingers in her pussy which made her voice pick up a bit, shooting a large load of daddy milk into Orihime which made her arch her back and moan his name out "A-Aeron Kun! M-More!", she desperately wanted to embrace Aeron more, who smirked down at Orihime and continued thrusting into her while flooding her insides with cum. He decided now was the time to use his special ability to help him have sex with these beautiful women, Orihime grinding against Aeron's hips as he fucked her senseless.

The God King soon pulled Orihime on his lap before 2 clones separated from his body, each looking exactly like each other and they smiled at both Juvia and Hinata who were blushing as well, Orihime would continue to be fucked mercilessly but this way they wouldn't have to wait their turns. The clone with Juvia smiled at her before leaning in to share a deep kiss with the wizard, their hands exploring each others bodies. Juvia pounced on the clone, being on top of him with her pussy grinding against his large cock "J-Juvia wants to experience master's embrace forever, p-please bless Juvia with thirteen children!" she stuttered after pulling back from his lips, though she was very serious about wanting children with her husband, maybe not today or tomorrow but someday.

Juvia's azure hair hanged down to the Aeron clone who grabbed her large milk factories and began sucking them happily, managing to speak despite him being busy with her breasts "I might just do that for you Juvia, the thought of making some kids with you sounds fun" he gave a wink to the wizard who had her pupils replaced with hearts now starting to fantasize about their family during the middle of sex. Aeron wanted to snap her back to reality and to do that, he rammed his titanic cock deep into her pussy until his tip kissed her womb which made her cry out his name in complete ecstasy "A-Aeron!~". She began bouncing on Aeron as she knew he didn't want to do all the work, moving with his thrusts while smothering her husband with her tits "A-Ah, j-just like that my darling, s-so big inside of me" she moaned out.

Her tight insides put immense pressure on his cock, trying to wring the cum straight from his balls as he drooled against her breasts, despite not being pregnant she was able to produce milk thanks to Aeron's enhancements and fed Aeron, moaning while they both pleasured each other. Juvia held Aeron's head close to her breasts while grinding her baby maker against his cock "D-Drink up before we have kids Darling, wouldn't want the kids drinking it all would you?" she asked which made Aeron drink more in an effort to drink as much as possible before the kids steal it, he hit the deepest part of her damp caverns with ground breaking force, making Juvia cry out more.

Drool could be seen leaving Juvia's mouth as she was nearing her limit to how much pleasure she could take, pulling back from Aeron's embrace and leaning back a bit, slamming her hips down on his cock before using her water body ability to showcase how deep Aeron was hitting inside of her. "L-Look at your massive cock, see how deep its going, J-Juvia is so happy to feel it, no one can please Juvia like you can, Darling~" she moaned out, knowing that while Aeron didn't have much of an ego he did love to be praised. Aeron gritted his teeth and held her thighs while mercilessly using his cock as a non stop piston to pleasure her, making her cum and scream out his name while he shot buckets worth of cum inside of Juvia's womb, their grips tightening on each others sweat drenched bodies.

Orihime and Juvia were being pleasured a great amount, however of the three Hinata was taking it slow with her clone of Aeron "S-sorry we're not going as fast as the others" Hinata told the clone of her husband, Hinata looking down "If you want you can go and join them if you want" she told the clone. "Ah Ah, y-yes more~" Orihime moaned out while her husband plowed her from behind, doggy style "P-push it in more Darling, g-give it all to Juvia~" Juvia exclaimed while she rode Aeron like the cowgirl cum dumpster she was meant to be. The clone with Hinata looked at her before lifting her chin and silencing her with a kiss, surprising the Hyuga heiress who held Aeron close as they deepened their kiss, swapping saliva, the clone's hand's rubbing her curvy hips, soon the clone pulled back to stare deeply into her lavender eyes.

"I will wait beside you as long as it takes until you are ready" Aeron told Hinata and soon grabbed her hands, lacing their fingers as he never averted his gaze and neither did she. Hinata thought a long time about this, even after marrying him her confidence only improved a little despite her best efforts though she felt that if she was gonna get any more confident, it would be alongside her dear husband. After taking a deep breath she nodded at Aeron with a more determined look "P-Please, I know you don't use me often because of me not being ready, but I promise that you can use m-my body whenever you aren't feeling well or desire to, I am ready to give it my all for you" she told him, and to finalize it, she leaned back and spread her pussy for him, her legs open for him as well to see that she was prepared "I want you, Aeron-Kun".

This declaration made Orihime and Juvia proud as they were able to hear it despite their constant moaning and their rampant breeding session, but most of all Aeron was proud that Hinata was taking a step forward. The God King rubbed her oily breasts as he stared into Hinata's eyes while pushing his cock inside of her wet pussy, which made her shake and almost fall backwards but he wrapped an arm around her to keep her up to his level. The couple shared a sloppy kiss, their tongues rubbing against each other while his cock acted like a high powered piston into her baby maker, drooling in the kiss as it felt amazing for both of them. Orihime was lifted up and thrusted into, holding onto her Aeron for dear life but she did look rather happy being rammed into "Y-you go Hinata, do your best~" she told Hinata, supporting her as did Juvia but she did it silently.

Hinata now knew why Aeron's wives could never separate from him, his cock was extremely addictive and for her or any woman who had the pleasure of being fucked by him, it was impossible to let go of him. The Hyuga Heiress moaned loudly in the kiss while gripping her husbands back, holding onto him while Aeron pushed his cock as deep as it could go. "A-Aeron-Kun!" Hinata managed to say through her heavy pants while her pussy was being bottomed out by her husband, enjoying every minute of it as she began cumming with every thrust her husband performed. The lavender eyed beauty moved her body, beginning to grind her pussy against his fat cock which plowed her at high speed, watching her boobs bounce with every thrust.

Aeron smirked and sucked her large breasts while he was nearing his limit as well, shooting gallons of thick, slimy seed deep inside of Hinata causing her to shudder and cum from the sheer force of Aeron's orgasm, moaning loudly "O-Oh...oh...oh~" a look of euphoria was Hinata's new face, being rather happy about this. The three women continued to be pleasured by their God King and his clones, having ahegao's that their husband gave them but none of them seemed to notice the glint of a hidden camera within the room, not that they cared about showcasing their love for their divine husband.

 **1 week later**

The God King was sitting on his throne, leaning on his arm while looking down at his lovely wives, running his hands through their shiny, smooth hair. Hinata, Juvia and Orihime were sharing Aeron's glorious meat stick and cum factory, licking and sucking while giving Aeron a heated gaze, a sultry smile could be seen on their lips as they pleasured him. Their moans could be heard as they did enjoy the taste of his seed, the door to the throne room opening though they paid no mind to the disturbance, pleasuring Aeron like the good wives they were. A messenger blushed when he came into the room, though he ignored it as it wasn't the first time he has seen this, especially since it has become such a regular occurrence "King Aeron, I have a few messages for your upcoming interview" the messenger said before giving Aeron an orange envelope.

Before the man could turn to leave, Aeron smiled and stopped him with these words "Thank you messenger, before you go, wives don't be rude to our guest say hello" he told them. Not wasting any time, the ladies turned around while they licked Aeron's saliva/cum drenched cock while staring directly at the messenger "Thank you for the message sir, please drive safely" they told him, each of the wives giving the messenger a 'V' sign with their index and middle fingers, a signature hand gesture.

The messenger was simply amazed, he would never forget that sight.

 **AN: Sometime before the 1st of June, I will be heading to my dads, after that I will be going on a 3 month long vacation which there will be no updates to any story that I have, when I come back I may update but you have to wait more so not sure. I am sorry to tell you that but when I get back I will write, just as soon as I can settle down. Also, I had the idea for making an interview chapter and having the viewers take part in this chapter by giving me questions for the characters to answer, if you wish to take part of it comment though it will be a bit difficult making up questions on my own so helping out would be much appreciated.  
**


	5. Aeron x Zelda

_**Girls Featured: Princess Zelda ((Legend of Zelda))**_

 _ **Dawn Palace Private Beach**_

The God King was enjoying the rest he could get on the beach, sighing happily as he was enjoying the warm suns heat, which gave his usually pale skin a tan, not that he minded though to not look out of the ordinary he had altered his hair color to be brown and his eyes to be a beautiful gold. His hands were behind his head, acting as a pillow while the umbrella above him acted as a shield from the sun now as he didn't want to be cooked. He continued to breath softly, enjoying the calming sound of the waves, the whispering wind that cooled Aeron, the footsteps that could be faintly heard approaching Aeron.

Aeron picked up on the barely audible sound, opening one of his golden eyes to get a look at the person who decided to join him. The person who decided to join him in this tropical exodus was the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda, moving strands of her blonde hair behind her pointy ears. The princess was wearing her crown, perhaps she didn't plan on swimming at all so she felt the need to bring few items to her beach getaway. Another noticeable part of her was her skimpy purple bikini, which revealed her cleavage, something she made sure was included in the design to arouse Aeron. The bikini also revealed her child bearing hips, her navel covered by the fabric of the bikini as well as the Triforce Medallion on the bikini that covered her navel. Zelda stood beside the resting King and she leaned over, looking down at the man who stared back at her "May I join you?" she asked with a closed eyed smile.

He would be a fool to refuse her, which he never would.

"Of course Princess, sorry I don't have another seat for you" he told her to which she responded by crawling on top of him and holding him close "It's alright, you're my seat" she told him. Her smile remained on her face the entire time, happy that she could spend time with him, she rested her head against her husbands chest, listening to his heartbeat which began beating at a faster rate due to her presence.

Zelda noticed this change of pace and chuckled, not minding at all since she did enjoy feeling desired by him, after all she was his wife. "Are you enjoying your seat?" he asked while Zelda looked into his golden eyes with her blue eyes "Of course dear, it's more like a couch though since I can lay down on you, which is even better, more of you for me" she told him. The male let out a chuckle before putting an arm around her body and kissed her forehead, avoiding the crown for obvious reasons.

"Your suit looks amazing on you dear" Aeron told Zelda who smiled happily "Well of course, your clothing line makes the best outfits, with Senjumaru and the others doing their best to design outfits" she told Aeron, her H sized breasts pressing against his bare chest. "I have to give them my thanks for making such perfect clothing" Aeron told Zelda who agreed. Zelda could feel something poke her lower half and laughed softly "So tell me dear, is that your sword or are you just happy to see me?" she asked which led to Aeron laughing softly "A bit of both" he answered, rubbing her body to comfort her.

Zelda didn't mind at all that he was being aroused by her body, she knew what she was doing after all and didn't join Aeron simply because of wanting to rest beach side with him. The Princess continued to listen to her husbands ecstatic heartbeat, it calmed her to hear such a soothing sound though Aeron on the other hand had a face as red as a tomato due to her being so close to him, it was making him melt. "Did you swim at all dear?" she asked while the brown haired husband chuckled "I did a bit but now I am just relaxing before I go back in" he told her. Zelda found an opportunity to ruffle his feathers a bit "Or are you just waiting to swim in something else?" Zelda asked.

The God King tilted his head as he wasn't sure what she meant "You know, since you're always drowning in women maybe you want to swim in something else~" she hinted at which made Aeron blush and laugh "Clever girl". The Hylian could only giggle at how flustered her husband though, despite the fact it was still true what she said about him. She did love him for who he was and did come to enjoy herself so she put her plan in motion "Dear, would you mind rubbing this sunscreen on me? I need to make sure I don't get sunburn" she told him with a smile, putting out a bottle of sunscreen oil. Aeron smiled and nodded at his lover "Yes but that would require you to get off me" he joked and Zelda tapped her chin "You are comfortable as a seat but skin care is important" she replied with a sly smile, getting off of him.

Soon the Hylian Princess was laying on her stomach, wanting her back to be done first though Aeron didn't mind either way as he began pouring some of the transparent liquid into his hand, examining her back while rubbing the oil in his hands so he could properly do this task. The easiest thing to notice was that under the dress, not many people had the luxury to know what she was hiding underneath but now Aeron was one of the few who knew she was hiding beautiful toned thighs and a butt that rivals Nicki's in being both thicc and hypnotizing. "Gonna stare all day?" Zelda asked which made the God King blush once again before starting to rub her shoulders, Zelda chuckling as she was amused by Aeron's blush, it was rather cute to look at.

Aeron's hands traveled from her shoulders to her upper back, making her skin shiny due to the oily sunscreen though she didn't mind, smiling to herself as she enjoyed being rubbed down by her husband. He only rubbed in the areas that exposed though Zelda didn't mind, continuing to enjoy the sensation of her husband doing everything he could to please her with nothing but his hands. Soon they made their way to her hips and she shivered when she was touched their, she could feel herself getting wet as her husband applied a bit of pressure rubbing her hips all the way down to the back of her thighs. "That should do it" Aeron told his wife with a smile before Zelda soon rolled over onto her back with her arms by her side "Now do my front dear" she requested.

The God King grinned before pouring more of the transparent liquid into his hands and rubbing her front down, making her that her skin was nice, shiny and protected from the suns harmful radiation. Aeron decided to get closer to the princess as he massaged her, his warmth breath making her body shiver as she felt it on her neck while allowing her king to continue with the massage eagerly. Zelda bit her lip while staring into her husbands golden orbs, Aeron doing the same as he began rubbing her cleavage which made her even more aroused "O-oh h-hnn" she made little noises to show Aeron that she was enjoying it. He smiled at her before leaning down to her, his lips nearing hers which made her gulp a bit until they finally connected, their eyes closed as their lips locked into an embrace. By now Aeron had already finished his massage session and Zelda was completely oiled up and ready for action, knowing that one of Aeron's various kinks was oil.

Kissing wasn't just as simple as locking lips, both of them knew that as they began rubbing their tongues lewdly against one another, the key to an amazing kiss was tasting the others saliva, it had a unique taste that the other would enjoy. Zelda wrapped her arms around Aeron as she moaned in his mouth "H-hnn~ Mmmm~" was the few noises that could be heard from the pair as Aeron began running his fingers through her long, blonde hair. The feeling made Zelda shiver while they both greedily devoured each other's saliva, their tongues rubbing up against each other for dominance though Zelda was feigning the competition and let her husband dominate her with his superior tongue. Aeron pulled back from the kiss with a pant, their saliva connecting their lips though he wasn't done at all.

Aeron moved over the lower part of her swimsuit to rub her pussy folds which made her hold onto Aeron more tightly, her body instinctively grinding against her baby maker against his fingers, to make the pleasure better he kept his other hand behind her head to move her face closer to his, beginning to suck on her drool drenched tongue. Zelda's eyes widened as her hubby gave her pleasure beyond anything she could do by herself, shivering while grinding more against him and giving Aeron a heated gaze as he sucked her tongue mercilessly, moaning out loud for the entire world to hear. Soon the God King stopped sucking Zelda's tongue and they both panted from their intense arousal, he didn't stop moving his fingers however and instead began fingering her at a faster pace which made her breathing go faster, her snatch becoming more wet by the second.

"I-It feels good dear" Zelda moaned towards Aeron who smiled down at her and leaned to lick her neck, dragging his tongue along her smooth skin while his fingers dipped deeper within her pussy, stroking her erogenous zones with perfect precision. The Hylian Princess's toes curled as she experienced euphoria, gripping her husband's shoulder tightly while letting out her lewd moans. Soon the Hylian arched her back before cumming all over his fingers, covering it with her slimy essence while she twitched a bit, panting as her orgasm felt amazing. Aeron smiled down at Zelda, watching her lewd face as she began to regain her composure "D-don't just pleasure me dear" Zelda told Aeron, not wanting him to forget that as a couple they had to pleasure each other.

"Of course I know that, now we can connect to give us both pleasure~" Aeron told her before rolling her over onto her belly, Zelda biting her lip as she could feel his warm breath on the nape of her neck. Aeron didn't stop showering her body with little moments of pleasure, dragging his wet tongue along her neck and occasionally nibbling her neck, switching from side and side as he moved over the lower part of her bikini. After making an opening for himself he slid his titanic cock inside of Zelda which made her shake as she felt his anaconda deep inside her, whats more was that Aeron began groping her breasts, pleasuring her from both sides which made her moan loudly. "Y-your cock is a forced to be reckoned with my dear, h-hnn!" she moaned out once more before Aeron licked her cheek, being rather aroused by her complimenting him "Your body is a forced to be reckoned with as well my Moon Flower" he whispered into her ear before managing to kiss her deeply, Zelda returning the kiss.

The Hylian Princess moaned in the kiss while she moved her arm backwards to hold the back of her husband's head, their tongues swirling around each other as Aeron showed her pussy no mercy, kissing her womb with his tip every time he filled her. Zelda's breathing got faster as her husband roughly hit deep inside her baby maker, he expertly played with her breasts, rubbing her nipples with his index fingers while nibbling into her ear, it was too good to ignore. Aeron knew that her ears were one of her many weak points and he was gonna capitalize on her body's erogenous zones, licking her ear while slamming into her, a bump could be seen in Zelda's belly if she turned over but she didn't care, only wanting to experience the euphoria her husband can bring.

Bliss had corrupted the Royal's mind though she didn't mind, his thick anaconda was the only thing her mind could think about, if Aeron had a chance with any women it is impossible to let him go and Zelda knew that. The thrill of being bottomed out was amazing, she managed to regain control of her other arm and used it to grab her husband muscular arm, holding on for dear life as her husband drowned her pleasure. "It seems your nearing your limit dear, might as well give it all I got then" Aeron told her calmly, though in truth he didn't want to be calm at all, wanting to give into his primal instincts but he stayed calm to show her pleasure while also thinking clearly, she was royalty so he thought twice about going crazy in bed.

Zelda gritted her teeth while staring up at Aeron with eyes filled with ecstasy, drooling through her teeth as she could feel a warm feeling in her stomach, at the same time threw her head back as she had an orgasm with intense force, soaking her husband's cock which in turn shoot thick, colossal load of white liquid, her belly becoming larger by the second as her husband filled her. She looked 8 months pregnant after he was done with her and he pulled out of her while panting, cumming on her plump ass as well, painting her skin a new shade of white. The Hylian Princess did her best to catch her breath but Aeron wasn't gonna stop there with his princess, pulling her onto his lap and positioning his cock at her ass.

"T-That's a dangerous place adventurer, a-are you sure you want to travel there?" she asked with a nervous look, she had never done anal before with Aeron but she trusted him enough to know that anything sexual with Aeron resulted in complete pleasure. Aeron softly grabbed her cheek before turning her face so she could look at her chocolate skinned king "Of course, after all I tamed your other cave many times, this one will be a piece of cake" he told her while licking her cheek with his long tongue. Zelda couldn't help but let out a shudder from his lick before he introduced her to a new world of pleasure, a loud moan riding the wind.

 **4 Hours Later**

After hours of making love with each other beach side, they stared at the full moon which accompanied the now pitch black waters of the ocean, Zelda leaning against Aeron, riding off their high. Breaking the silence was Aeron who had a major question for the princess, rubbing her stomach "Zelda dear" he asked, her attention was grabbed but she continued to look at the moon not wanting this moment to end "Yes?". Aeron was happy that she didn't look at him because he did have a surprise, pulling out a ring he had prepared beforehand, kissing Zelda's neck in order to ease her into a great mood. "For the longest time you have been a princess, the next step from a princess is a queen, the question is" Aeron cut himself off to both make Zelda look at him, their eyes locked in a gaze and to show her the diamond ring with the Triforce symbol etched on the insides of the ring.

"How about, being my queen for life?" Aeron asked as a way of marrying Zelda who shed a single tear before wiping it and kissing his cheek lovingly "It's about time you asked, my king" she told him as the God King put the wedding band on her ring finger. They shared the remainder of their night in each other's presence, the moon shining down on the pair who were now the lights to ward away each other's darkness.

 _ **AN: This chapter was requested from soon to be wife so I am rather happy to write this for her, I hope you can all enjoy this.**_


End file.
